Yume
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Canon .: One-shot .:. Break-centric .:. Philosophic-theme ..Mimpi adalah sebuah dependensi. Semua tergantung dari sudut mana kita memandang definisi 'mimpi' terse


**Fandom **Pandora Hearts

**Disclaimer **I do not own Pandora Hearts and its characters

**Rated **T

**Pairing **No pairing. Break-centric. Second POV

**Genre **Adventure/General

**Warning **Canon, OOC, Philosophic theme, forward plotline, etc.

**Timeline **Masa peralihan Break saat berada di Abyss dan dunia paralel (well you know..sebelum bertemu dengan Sharon Rainsworth dan mengubah namanya menjadi Xerxes Break) ^^

**Author's Note**My first fic in this fandom. Fic ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah telaah (menurut persepsi saya) mengenai masa lalu Break, makanya saya putuskan untuk mengambil tema 'Yume' (Dream).

Maaf kalau OOC, ada kesalahan penempatan kata, jumlah kata nya yang minim, keabalan, dan sebagainya. Just tell me by giving me feed-back. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan untuk dapat menjadi tolak ukur bagi kemampuan dasar saya dalam menulis :D

**Don't like, don't read!**

**# # #**

**Y u m e** by Madame La Pluie

**# # #**

Mimpi.

Apakah mimpi itu?

Sebuah hal imaginatif yang menuai delusi dalam hipotalamus mu. Suatu hal yang kerap menjajaki liku alam bawah sadarmu. Sebuah perbendaharaan mengenai sesuatu yang bersifat imajinatif, namun terkadang mimpi mampu melatari sebuah paradigma–berkaitan erat dengan takdir dan masa depan.

Banyak orang berargumen bahwa mimpi adalah sebuah pertanda akan sesuatu yang kelak akan terjadi–mungkin untuk terjadi suatu saat nanti. Mimpi adalah sebuah spekulasi. Spekulasi yang mengacu pada sesuatu yang tidak akan disangka-sangka—sesuatu yang kelak membawamu pada akhir dari hidupmu itu sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya pada mimpi?

* * *

"Mimpi adalah sebuah dependensi. Mimpi terkadang dapat menjatuhkan kita, namun mimpi dapat menjadi sebuah pertanda baik. Semua tergantung dari sudut mana kita memandang definisi 'mimpi' tersebut."

Mungkin pada saat ini kau mengakui bahwa persepsi tentang mimpi itu benar-benar realis dalam hidupmu.

* * *

Bayang-bayang ketakutan. Gelisah.

Ya, mungkin itu adalah mimpi terburukmu –klimaks dari semua mimpi burukmu. Kebangkitan dari kuasa kegelapan yang memburu setiap jentik hidupmu. Kau mungkin tidak dapat mengelak dari semua depedensi yang ada.

Apakah ketakutan itu? Apakah kegelisahan itu?

Suatu mekanisme pertahanan hidup dasar yang terjadi sebagai respons terhadap suatu stimulus tertentu, yang tak lain adalah ancaman. Sedangkan kegelisahan adalah hasil dari persepsi ancaman yang tak dapat dikendalikan atau dihindarkan. Apakah melarikan diri dari maut yang selalu mengambangimu merupakan sebentuk pemahaman 'kegelisahan'? Bagimu hal ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Dengan catatan; keselamatan raga menjadi prioritas di atas semuanya, dan nyawa yang menjadi taruhan di atas meja takdir. Sungguh ironis, bukan?

Mimpi yang merenggut serpihan-serpihan mimpi indahmu. Keputusasaan yang membayangi pikiranmu. Kapankah hal ini akan berakhir?

* * *

Apakah mimpi selalu identik dengan 'kebebasan'?

Kau memimpikan sebuah kebebasan, sebuah kemampuan untuk bertindak sesuai dengan karsa yang kau inginkan–kau impikan. Sebuah konsepsi liberalis yang sangat kau dambakan dari dulu.

Sebuah perubahan –dan kau rela melakukan apapun demi terwujudnya 'perubahan' itu.

Arestasi oleh bayangkara yang menjebloskanmu ke dasar Abyss atas dasar pembunuhan terhadap ratusan raga tanpa dosa.

Semua hanya demi 'perubahan' itu. Engkau berkomitmen dengan sebuah chain. Konyol sekali, bukan?

* * *

Apakah menggapai sebuah mimpi merupakan hal yang 'mustahil'?

Secara realistis, mimpi mungkin adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Namun––secara kontekstual––apakah frase 'mustahil untuk dilakukan' luruh saat "harapan" dan "ambisi" mulai melingkupinya? Apakah ambisi dan harapan itu? Apakah sebuah mimpi merupakan perwujudan dari subtansi-substansi tersebut?

Engkau memiliki ambisi untuk menaklukkan mimpi tersebut ; setelah menimbang lagi dengan kepala dingin, mungkin bagimu ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Ya, semua orang memiliki mimpi. Sebuah angan-angan. Sebuah tujuan hidup. Sebuah destinasi yang seringkali bergulat dalam lintingan dinamika kehidupan. Tujuan hidupmu adalah sebuah pelarian. Kau selalu menekankan pretensi bahwa melarikan diri dengan berkelana menuju Abyss dan adalah hal yang terbaik. Apakah ini adalah impianmu? Suatu bentuk impian dari ambisi terbesarmu? Mimpi yang ditujukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri?

* * *

"_W-Will of the Abyss.."_

Udikmu telah berubah haluan. Dari kejauhan tampaklah olehmu sebuah bentangan pesisir pantai yang berwarna jingga dibawah naungan berkas sinar matahari yang hampir beringsut di ufuk barat. Sebuah gambaran akan persepsimu yang mulai memudar ; digantikan oleh naungan sayap yang teduh.

Kau mungkin bermimpi lagi.

Pelupuk matamu menangkap sesosok putri bermata violet pucat jernih dengan bentangan sayap perak di punggungnya yang berkilau indah—sedang menatapmu dengan pandangan sendu dibalik kristal yang rapuh. Ya, kristal yang menjadi penghalang baginya untuk dapat menggapai dunia luar—dunia yang penuh dengan bias warna-warna kehidupan. Dibalik itu, ia hanya bisa mendekam dalam kesepian—kepedihan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Kau mencoba mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menariknya keluar, namun kau tidak mampu.

Siapakah dia? Apakah dia adalah malaikat?

Kau mungkin tidak mengira bahwa sebuah pertemuan adalah sebuah awal dari segalanya.

* * *

"_ALICE!_

"_ALICE! Kumohon..ubahlah masa laluku!_

_

* * *

_

...seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, pertemuan adalah sebuah awal dari segalanya.

.

.

_Apakah mimpiku telah sepenuhnya terwujud?_

.

.

**END**

**Riviews, flames, and ****constructive critics are greatly appreciated**

**# # #**

**Last Author's Note: **Silahkan terjemahkan maksud dari fic yang norak ini ^^' *disundul*


End file.
